Madrazo Cartel
- Madrazo Cartel |game = V |color = #324b76 |locations = La Fuente Blanca, Senora Road |leader = Martin Madrazo |members= Martin Madrazo (Leader) Javier Madrazo (Formerly) Juan (Chief Lieutenant) El Estupido |type = Mexican-American Drug Cartel |enemies = Ballas Lost MC Michael De Santa (Formerly) Trevor Philips (Formerly) |affiliations = Oscar Guzman ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Kkangpae Los Santos Triads Los Santos Vagos |weapons = Baseball Bat Pistols Micro SMG SMG Combat MG Pump Shotgun Sawed-Off Shotgun Assault Rifle Advanced Rifle Sniper Rifle |image = Madrazo-beat-Michael-GTAV.png |caption = Martin Madrazo beating Michael De Santa with a baseball bat |businesses = Drug Dealing Prostitution Arms trafficking Contraband |fronts = |cars = Baller Cavalcade Red Buccaneer Custom ((GTA Online) Caracara (GTA Online) Huntley S (GTA Online) Maverick (GTA Online) Buzzard (GTA Online) Frogger (GTA Online) Rogue (GTA Online) |game2 = O}}The Madrazo Cartel or simply called The Cartel is a Mexican-American drug cartel that appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Led by Mexican Martin Madrazo and his family, the gang muscle is mainly made up of young Hispanic men of Guatemalan originDialog has members referring to each other using the slang word "Chapine" which is slang for a person from Guatemala. They can also be heard saying "Viva Guatemala". Slang also references the gang as being called the "Guatemaltecos". Gang muscle are seen wearing distinctive Flying Bravo polo shirts of varying colors and designs, usually with numbers on the sleeves. Internal character models are named "Pologoon" reflecting their common wardrobe. Higher up members of the gang do not wear these shirts and sometimes use the same models as the Vagos and the Armenian Mob. Like the Aztecas, many of the cartel members re-use the Vagos members dialogue. The cartel members at La Fuente Blanca will not be immediately hostile to the player unless the player stays in their vicinity too long. Verbal warnings will be given before any aggressive response is encountered. History Events in Grand Theft Auto Online The Online Protagonist is hired by Martin Madrazo to perform several jobs. Most of these revolve around legal trouble that Martin and the cartel are facing, including eliminating an attorney, a witness, a judge, an informant and eight jurors. Other jobs involve rescuing two cartel members; his Chief Lieutenant, Juan, who is under attack from Ballas in Burton and his cousin, who is surrounded by law enforcement in Paleto Bay. After reaching El Estupido, cartel members are given a green light to eliminate him on the assumption he has been compromised by law enforcement and the player may be required to fight the cartel hit squads. Even thought The Cartel is allied with the online player, they can also be one of the gangs who the players target to steal raw materials for their business in the Bikers, Gunrunning and Smuggler's Run resupply missions. They can also appear in the Nightclub promotion missions, added with the Arena War update, where they chase the player once stolen supplies are retaken from the Vagos. The Cartel reappear in the DLC GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort where they fight against the players in certain missions for the casino givent by Agatha Baker Events in Grand Theft Auto V Their first appearance as a gang is during Marriage Counseling, one of Michael De Santa's missions, where they attempt to kill Michael after he pulled down the deck of a property which Martin Madrazo had an interest in. The hitmen chase Michael and Franklin Clinton to Michael's Rockford Hills mansion. The gang's leader, Martin, appears and after Franklin informs Michael of Madrazo's background, referencing the earlier legal troubles of GTA Online, Martin beats Michael down with a baseball bat and tells him that he owes him $2.5 million for the destroyed house. After Michael returns to the criminal life to pay his debt off, Martin contacts Michael asking him for a favor, to kill Martin's cousin Javier Madrazo after he had been planning to testify against the gang. After Michael shoots down the plane that was carrying Javier and Trevor Philips manages to kill Javier as well as collect the evidence, Martin refuses to pay the two for the work. Because of this, Trevor bites off Martin's ear, kidnaps his wife Patricia Madrazo and steals his car. Because of this, Martin orders the gang to attack both Michael and Trevor if they enter La Fuente Blanca or Los Santos city limits in endless waves until they exit the ranch or city. The Madrazo Cartel are again reconciled when Michael sends him an Aztec fertility idol that he stole from a train and Trevor tearfully returns Martin's wife to him at the end of Monkey Business. Territory La Fuente Blanca, a ranch owned by Martin Madrazo, serves as the Madrazo Cartel's main area of operation. Cartel members can be seen standing guard or patrolling the ranch. Martin also owns a house in Vinewood Hills, which appears in many online missions and a rural lock-up north of La Fuente Blanca. Members and Associates Members *Martin Madrazo - Boss *Juan - Chief Lieutenant *El Estupido - Unknown position *Javier Madrazo - Unknown position (possibly gunman) Associates *Oscar Guzman - Arms smuggling contact *Online Player - Hired gun *Michael De Santa - Hired gun (formerly) *Franklin Clinton - Hired gun (formerly) *Trevor Philips - Hired gun (formerly) Mission Appareance GTA V *Marriage Counseling *Caida Libre GTA Online Bikers *The Open Road Gunrunning *Disruption Logistics Smuggler's Run *Free Trade Shipping Co After Hours *Nightclub Management *Business Battles Diamond Casino & Resort *One Armed Bandits *Safe Bet Gallery LaFluenteBlancaranch.jpg|La Fuente Blanca sign. LaFluenteBlancahouse.jpg|La Fuente Blanca. mandrazocartelgangmember.jpg|Madrazo Cartel member standing guard in front of La Fuente Blanca. mandrazocartelgangster.jpg|Madrazo Cartel members at La Fuente Blanca. mandrazocatelmembers.jpg|Madrazo Cartel members at La Fuente Blanca. Mandrazocartelmember.jpg|Cartel member smoking in front of La Fuente Blanca. MadrazoCartelMembers-GTAO-SS1.jpg|Madrazo Cartel members as they appear in Smuggler's Run and After Hours missions. MadrazoCartelMembers-GTAO-SS2.jpg|Hostile Madrazo Cartel members. MadrazoCartelMembers-GTAO-SS3.jpg|More Madrazo Cartel members. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS14.png|Cartel members in a Balller. BallerMadrazoGTAV.png|Madrazo's personal Baller. References Navigation de:Madrazo-Kartell ru:Картель Мадрасо Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Gangs in GTA Online Category:Latino Gangs